


Me Too

by QueenlyPirate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, ghost au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyPirate/pseuds/QueenlyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she has to let him do this, for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

“I loved you,” she says gripping his face. “I've always loved you.”

He watches her with glowing eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks but leaving nothing behind as they hit the sidewalk. His face is pale, his back hunches, he is almost ready, she knows it.

“But it’s time for you to move on.” She kisses his cheek so softly, so gentle. This is a goodbye after all. “For both of us to move on.” The tears she had been holding back refuse to be contained any longer, finally spilling over her cracking mask and bruised jaw.

His eyes were once full of so much sorrow that it made her whole body ache for his loss. But now, he is looking at her with acceptance. 

But the tears still spill. They always spill.

“It’s time for you to leave, Chat.” She kisses his forehead. “Adrien.” She kisses his nose. “It’s time.” She kisses his lips so sweetly and lingers there for a moment.

When she pulls away and opens her eyes, he is smiling at her and it breaks her. But she has to let him do this, for both of them. But mostly for him.

He places a hand over cheek and brushes the stray hairs from her face. His touch is cool and she’ll never get over that. He mouths something to her, lips forming the words slowly so she wouldn’t miss anything.

A sob escapes her throat. But she nods.

“I know. Me too.”

He smiles at her one last time, kisses her cheek, and disappears in a splatter of light.

She collapses into herself and rocks gently back and forth when the last of the light fades. Her body is shaking uncontrollably, but she lets herself have this moment of weakness.

‘I’ll miss you.’

“Me too,” she whispers to herself in the lonely darkness of midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only good at writing short-ass stories my bad. but anyway. 
> 
> basically, an au where chat/adrien dies and comes back as a ghost and haunts ladybug/marinette


End file.
